


Teamwork

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow is going to pass out, he's fucking sure of it. He's going to pass out and it's going to be his bandmates' faults and none of them are even going to feel bad about it because they're all terrible people.</p><p>Terrible people who have already made him come twice in a row and are determined to work him up to a third time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Crow is going to pass out, he's fucking sure of it. He's going to pass out and it's going to be his bandmates' faults and none of them are even going to feel bad about it because they're all terrible people.

Terrible people who have already made him come twice in a row and are determined to work him up to a third time.

"Please," he gasps, not even sure of what he's asking for. Crow leans back against Aion's chest, seated on his cock, torn between being too overstimulated to move and impatiently waiting to be fucked again. He's a mess, his thighs wet with lube, his hair tousled, his skin slick with sweat and come. He _feels_ like a mess and he loves it, he loves the press of all four of their bodies in the same bed, Yaiba kneeling between his legs and kissing along his inner thigh, whimpering as Rom fucks him, deep and slow. Rom's fingers are wet with Crow's spit as they trail along his cheek and into his hair, stroking gently. Crow leans into the touch, gasping as Rom's fingers curl in his hair, tugging hard enough that it's just this side of painful. 

"What do you say?" Rom asks, looking at Aion with a grin. "Think he can go again?"

"For such a small body, we can wring so much from him," Aion murmurs in reply. He kisses Crow's neck, just over his pulse, and then licks the same spot slowly with his rough tongue. "The noises you make are exquisite enough to be hymns, little mouse."

"Yeah," Rom says with a fond smile. "We make you sing really nicely for us, don't we?"

Yaiba brushes the back of his hand against Crow's cock, making him jerk back in response. He lets out a yelp as it makes Aion's cock slide in a little deeper. Aion's hands clamp down on his hips, holding him still, and he growls quietly.

"It's currently taking all of my self-restraint to keep from fucking you until you howl," Aion murmurs, right into Crow's ear. "If you move—"

"You should," Crow interrupts, rocking back onto Aion's cock more deliberately this time. He wouldn't be in this position unless he wanted it and that's the thing; he _wants_ it. "Fuck me until I howl. You want more of my voice, don't you?"

"I do," Aion replies, all pretences of cool indifference gone. "I want to make you scream until you can't any more." 

"Fuck," Crow breathes, his hands reaching for Yaiba's hair, curling into it and guiding him closer to his cock. "Fuck yeah. I want that." 

Licking his lips, Yaiba presses a kiss to the head of Crow's cock. Aion's grip on Crow's hips loosens as he thrusts slowly, experimentally, like he's trying to figure out how much Crow can take. The answer, as far as Crow is concerned, is _more_. He rocks back against Aion more insistently until the hand Rom has in his hair tightens enough to make him stop.

"Don't want you hurting yourself now." Rom's voice is stern but it's belied by the soft, fond look in his eyes. "You're going to have to be patient. It's probably going to take a while to work you up to coming again, since you've already come twice."

"I want Aion to fuck me," Crow grits out. He rolls his hips, smirking at the quiet hiss he draws from Aion. "You want it too, don't you? You want to fuck me nice and hard until the bed's shaking. Rom and Yaiba have already made me come but you were saving the best for last, weren't you?"

" _Crow_ ," Aion growls, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks behind. 

"Come _on_ ," Crow whines. "I was sitting on your cock the whole time Yaiba sucked me off and you still haven't fucked me. Even gods don't have _that_ much self control, you know."

"I know," Aion's voice is deep and rough. He pinches Crow's nipple lightly, then brushes his thumb over it. "Believe me, I know."

Rom sighs heavily, but there's a grin tugging at his lips that says that he knew that this was how things were going to go anyway. "Well, I guess I can't really do anything about it if you know what you want. Yaiba, we're going to make a bit of room for them, okay?" 

Yaiba lets out a soft grunt as Rom pulls out of him and then repositions them both on the bed. He moves them back far enough that Yaiba can stay on all fours but there's enough space for Crow to kneel forward too. He does, when Aion gently pushes him forward, kneeling behind him. Yaiba grins at Crow, kissing him once he's close enough to reach. Crow kisses back and Yaiba gasps into it as Rom guides his cock back into him. 

"I don't want you to be gentle with me," Crow says over his shoulder, and hears Aion snort quietly.

"I wasn't planning on it," Aion replies, and the thought sends a pleasant shiver through Crow's body. "I _will_ make you howl."

With that, Aion fucks into him. He gives Crow a moment to adjust to the new position before picking up his pace and from there, he's relentless. Aion's cock isn't as long or thick as Rom's, but his body's much bigger and he makes use of it, pinning Crow's wrists to the bed and kneeling over him, positioning himself until they're as close as possible. Crow feels tiny by comparison, feels entirely overwhelmed by the feeling of Aion surrounding him entirely, and when he's this sensitive from coming already, it's just a little short of being too much. He can feel his eyes watering and he still bears back on Aion's cock, wanting more of it. 

"Sing for us, Crow," Rom pants, and Crow vaguely registers the fact that he's fucking Yaiba. "You too, Yaiba. You're going to sound so good together." 

Yaiba moans, burying his face against his arm in an effort to muffle it. Crow can see his tail twitching restlessly, along with his fox ears, and the combined sight and sound makes him moan too, coming out a little rough because he screamed earlier, when Rom fucked him, when Yaiba went down on him. His throat already feels a little tired from it, but that doesn't stop him from moaning again when Aion fucks him harder, holding him by the hips. 

Then Aion's fingers wrap around his cock, and Crow yelps loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he's jerked off in time to their thrusts. He can tell that Aion is trying to be careful not to overstimulate him, loosening his grip on Crow's cock when it's close to becoming too much, but the pain only feeds into the pleasure even more and Crow doesn't know when he became so insatiable, but he's beginning to suspect that perhaps it was the first time he fell into bed with his bandmates. He regrets absolutely nothing. 

Yaiba, who has only come once so far, is quicker to come again. Crow clutches at the bedsheets, rocking back against Aion's thrusts as he watches Yaiba come, moans trailing off into whimpers as Rom fucks him to completion. They collapse into a content heap once they pull apart, watching Crow. 

Aion's hand goes to Crow's hair, tugging hard enough to pull his head back. "We have an audience now. I know how much you like performing when there are people watching." 

"Yeah," Crow gasps, his head falling forward as Aion lets go of his hair. He can feel his orgasm building, but it's a slow, frustrating thing unlike the ones that preceded it. He mentally urges himself to come faster, and every time Aion's cock brushes against his prostate, it sends a jolt of electric pleasure through him that makes him feel like he could come immediately, before it fades again into something much more gradual. 

"Come on, Crow," Rom murmurs, idly tracing invisible patterns into Yaiba's skin, gaze fixed on Crow. "You can do it. I know you can."

Shaking his head with frustration, Crow blinks back the tears in his eyes. He's close and he can _feel_ it. He just wishes his body would cooperate. "Fuck me harder, Aion. Come on, you're not going to break me."

"I know that," Aion replies, his voice so husky that it makes Crow's stomach drop. He slows down, ignoring Crow's protests, but his thrusts are more precise for it, and it feels better. Crow whimpers, gripping the sheets harder. Aion's grip on his cock tightens, and it makes Crow scream.

"That was good," Crow says hurriedly, his voice hoarse as he feels Aion's grip loosen once again. "Fuck, do that again."

Aion does, and Crow is so far gone that he doesn't stop screaming this time, getting louder and louder until he _finally_ comes, sobbing loudly with relief. There are tears streaming down his cheeks but none of the others make any mention of it as Aion pulls out, jerking himself off until he comes too with a low moan.

"Fuck yeah," Crow rasps, lying back on the bed and giving Aion a satisfied grin. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"You sang for me wonderfully," Aion murmurs, kissing him hard. "Just as I knew you would."

"Heh." Crow leans into Aion's touch, smiling as he feels Yaiba and Rom move closer as well. "We work together pretty well, don't we?"

"We do," Yaiba agrees, throwing an arm across Crow's waist. 

Rom lets out a pleased rumble, smiling at the rest of them, and it's a comforting sound. Crow closes his eyes, letting his exhaustion catch up to him, safe in his bandmates' arms. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
